


Two Short Minutes

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Beachhead, Cam and Daniel find themselves sharing an apartment for convenience's sake, but it turns out to be more than a matter of convenience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Short Minutes

     Cameron shut the door quietly behind him and tossed his keys into the bowl on the hallway table, smiling as they clinked against the set already there – he and Daniel had been sharing an apartment since they’d come back from the mission of destroying the Ori beachhead, as Daniel no longer wanted to stay on base after the effect of Vala’s bracelets had worn off and he’d been cleared to leave the infirmary. But since he’d already sold his apartment in preparation for his trip to the Pegasus galaxy, he had no place to stay. Cam had offered up his guest room, and Daniel had gratefully accepted, still weak from the aftereffects of the bracelet and not quite ready to return to work.

     Heading for the kitchen, Cam glanced through the refrigerator, wondering if he’d find anything that didn’t look like it would give him a stomachache. Daniel had been experimenting with his memories of Abydonian food and trying to translate them to the use of a stove, but his experiments weren’t always successful. Finally finding what looked a bit like Spanish rice in a container in the back of the fridge, Cam nuked it quickly in the microwave before looking over at the living room and noticing the blue-white flicker of the television. Carrying his bowl of what no longer looked like rice, but still looked somewhat edible, he entered the living room already asking, “Hey Jackson, what you watching?”

     The man on the couch didn’t answer, so Cameron walked around to ask again before realizing the other man was asleep. Settling in to the opposite side of the couch, Cam picked up the remote to flip back to the beginning of the movie. “War of the Worlds!” he remarked, looking down at Daniel.

     “Not one I’d’ve figured you’d watch…also not one I’d figure someone would fall asleep during.” Chuckling quietly, he took the adventurous first bite of his meal and realized it didn’t taste as bad as he’d expected it to. He was also more tired than he’d thought – his attention wasn’t quite focused on the movie, his thoughts instead drifting to how happy he’d been when Daniel had accepted the offer of staying in the guest room. Trying to banish those thoughts from his head, however, he closed his eyes to just listen to the voices coming from the television screen, deciding he’d get up to put his plate in the kitchen and head to bed soon enough.

\-------------

     Sometime later, Cam woke up but didn’t open his eyes, confused as to where he was. A crick in his neck alerted him that he wasn’t lying normally in bed, but when he went to stretch, a weight on his shoulder prevented the natural movement. Opening his eyes and twisting his head down, he realized that Daniel’s head was resting peacefully on his shoulder, the man’s ice-blue eyes closed peacefully and his face, usually reflecting his stress, was smooth and relaxed. A bit surprised to find Daniel’s head there, but nonetheless quite happy about this sudden turn of events, Cam gave a soft smile and rested his own head gently atop the other man’s, hoping not to wake him up. Knowing that everything would go back to the status quo in the morning, he was going to revel in this moment of closeness, even if Daniel was asleep and unaware. His eyes closed again, Cam drifted back to sleep, a smile fixed upon his lips.

\-------------

     The sound of pans clattering in the kitchen woke Cam up again, this time at a more reasonable hour for a Saturday morning. Stretching to work out the kink in his neck again (he had never liked sleeping on the couch), he immediately felt the absence of Daniel’s head against his shoulder. Resigning himself to the knowledge that the moment of falling asleep that way had passed, he shuffled towards the kitchen and leaned on the doorjamb. “Mornin’,” he drawled, eyes following Daniel as he moved from the fridge to the stove and back again.

     “Good morning,” Daniel answered shortly, not looking up from the box of eggs clutched in his hand. Not moving from his space in the doorway, Cam kept watching Daniel, taking note of the tension obvious in the other man’s hands and shoulders.

     “Everything all right?” he asked, stepping forward into the kitchen and leaning back against the counter. Daniel looked up briefly from the pan on the counter into which he was breaking the eggs, but not long enough to make actual eye contact.

     “Yeah, everything’s fine,” he said, voice sounding more normal than Cam would have been able to effect if the roles were reversed. Then again, Cam had been in Daniel’s situation before. He wasn’t sure Daniel ever had.

     “No, it’s not, Jackson,” he said, reaching out against his better judgment and placing a hand on top of Daniel’s. A static shock zapped them both, which neither was expecting and which forced a smile from Daniel for just a moment, but then the stoic expression was back. Yanking his hand away, he sent a glare in Cam’s direction, still not making eye contact.

     “Yes. It. Is,” he repeated, biting out the words sharply. Each word struck Cam more forcefully than he anticipated, giving him second, third, and fourth thoughts about his next move. But, as if his brain was no longer in control of his body, he reached out again and put his hand on Daniel’s elbow, spinning the slightly shorter man towards him and pressing their lips together in a kiss he’d been wishing for since they’d met.

     Daniel stiffened reflexively as his lips met Cam’s – he’d never expected to find himself kissing another man. And wanting it – enjoying it. Fighting back the part of his brain that was screaming at the suddenness of what was happening, the inexplicability of falling for his new team leader, he let go of the box of eggs he was apparently still holding as he leaned forward into the kiss he’d never thought would come. But both men jumped back as the box hit the floor and raw eggs shattered on contact, dousing their feet in runny yellow yolks.

     Cam burst out laughing and headed for the sink to grab a sponge, but Daniel stood motionless, hands shaking slightly at the enormity of the split-second kiss in his mind. When Cam returned with the sponge, Daniel cleared his throat, causing Cam to turn towards him and away from the mess on the floor.

     “What was that about?” he asked, his voice low. Cam looked at him, concern flooding his blue eyes.

     “I’m sorry…” he said, voice trailing off as he cast his gaze down at the floor, feeling like a chastised schoolboy.

     Daniel shook his head, then realized Cameron couldn’t see and spoke again. “No, that’s not what I meant. Just…” his own words faltered, a condition he didn’t often find himself in. Cam picked up on the hesitation immediately.

     “I like you, Jackson,” he stated bluntly, leveling his gaze so two pairs of lively blue eyes gazed directly at one another. But Daniel’s gaze followed his words and faltered again, until Cam realized his mistake.

     “I like you, Daniel,” he amended, which brought a slight grin to Daniel’s face as he leaned in again, this time initiating the kiss himself – both receiving and giving kisses he’d never expected in the span of about two minutes.


End file.
